1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a broach shave ring section and also relates to a broach including a rough broach section and the broach shave ring section for broaching gear teeth, splines and the like on a gear or other round workpiece.
2. Background Art
Broaches for forming external gear teeth, splines and the like on a gear or other round workpiece conventionally include a round housing, that is referred to as a pot, for supporting internal elongated toothed inserts spaced around a central axis and secured to the housing by threaded bolts. The elongated toothed inserts have teeth of progressively increasing height from an entry end of the broach to an exit end. With such a construction it is relatively easy to provide guides between certain inserts for slidably contacting the workpiece to provide centering thereof as the inserts perform the rough broaching.
After rough broaching as described above, it is also now conventional to utilize a broach shave ring section that is embodied by a plurality of annular shave rings each of which has teeth spaced about the central axis with all of the teeth of each shave ring of the same size, but with the teeth of one shave ring to the next shave ring having an increasing size along the direction of movement of the workpiece through the shave ring section. As a result of the multiple annular shave rings of a broach shave ring section, workpieces have not previously been guided through shave ring sections so as to provide centering.
Prior art patents noted during an investigation conducted in connection with the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,320 Green; U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,509 Tozer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,289 Gabriele; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,011 Thompson et al.